Than 'Thasanee
Thank 'Thasanee was a Sangheili Honor Guard with a twist; He wore the helmet of a Councilor. The helmet was specifically requisitioned to the council for him. He maintained throughout his life that the Councilor headdress offered maximum cranial protection. He was the only brother of a very respected Elite Marshal. History Early Life Growing up in the shadow of his older brother, Than was mostly neglected by his maternal-uncle, and shunned by the community. Than was not inferior, he was simply ordinary, not meeting the high expectations his brother had set for him. He was not given half the luxuries of his older brother, and was not trained half as much. This was proven to be a major detriment later in life for him. However, when the time to join the Covenant came, he was every bit as skilled as his brother was. Early Career For most of his early career, Than attempted to slowly build his way up the chain of command. However, he was still in the shadow of his brother. His brother was an ultra while Than was still a minor. He could think of only one way to distinguish himself from his brother: Nothing less than the obliteration of an entire Human colony, led by Than himself. But he was only a minor. How could he attain control of an army big enough to take out an entire Human colony? He knew a way, but it would cost him his honor. He was willing to do anything, though. The Human Colony Than was informed that he would take part in a ground assault on a Human Colony in the outer rim. He knew his plan would have to play out perfectly, or he would be found out. When his lance was deployed, it was night. His commanding ultra ordered all non-sangheili personnel in the lance to scout ahead. This was all according to plan. While the others were away, he silently murdered the other Sangheili. When the scouts returned, he claimed that Covenant heretics killed them. He said that he had dozed off behind a rock, and was not seen by the heretics, and then went on to say that he was in charge now. He led his group of Unggoy and Kig-yar to a clearing, where he saw another lance. He told the others that all the Sangheili in the groups were part of the heretics, and the Unggoy and Kig-yar were being deceived by them. He killed all the Sangheili, and assimilated the Unggoy and Kig-yar into his lance. He did this for every lance he encountered, until he could find no more. He went ahead to the Human colony, with his now massive army of Unggoy and Kig-yar. He stood back and watched as the colony burned. Back at the fleet, he told the council that all of the other elites were simply killed in the attack. He executed the lie in such a way that left no doubt in the council's mind that he was truthful. For his valiance and honor, he was given the title of Honor Guard. The Master Chief Having surpassed his now deceased brother and achieving the rank of Honor Guard, Than was one of the most respected Sangheili of all time, whether he deserved it or not. He had wore a tailor-made combat harness, making him immediately distinguishable. However, even he could not predict the betrayal of the prophets. However, he heard many brutes yelling outside of the room he was in at one point. Eventually, a large green human clad in green armor appeared. The Demon. He was wielding an energy sword, a bigger blasphemy then the human could imagine. Than and the Human dueled. Than fought hard, but could not defeat the Human. Category:Sangheili